


The way of lone survivor

by MedinaS



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Family, Fanfiction, Fights, Herobrine - Freeform, Hurt, Magic, Medina, Minecraft, Other, Violence, War, aneagle.deviantart.com, notch - Freeform, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedinaS/pseuds/MedinaS
Summary: Notch hates Herobrine. Herobrine hates Notch. Until one fateful night, Notch finds his little brother injured after their little fight. But will Notch let the perfect opportunity to take Herobrine down once and for all?This is also updated on my other accounts:Deviantart:https://aneagle.deviantart.com/Fanfiction.net:www.fanfiction.net/u/6986160/





	1. Chapter 1

The forest he found himself in was dark, due to the night and canopy of trees. No mobs to spawned, but blood smeared across the ground and trees were what caught Notch's attention. He walked down the crimson cloured pathway that glistened in the light that barely went through thick branches and treetops. He stopped himself and a heavy sigh escaped his pursed lips that were hidden under the thick and medium-sized beard. Something in him urged him to march forward, deeper into the stained woods. No matter how much he resisted this strange urge he walked and walked. 

 

His mind was struck by the memory of blazing and adrenaline rising fight he had with his brother. His brother, the dreaded Herobrine could never surpass him and he hoped that he will never. On one hand, his brotherly senses itched at him hoping Herobrine would heal safely and won't injure himself even further, of course, if that's possible. 

Notch wondered where his brother could be hiding in his condition. He had many wounds when he retreated and went without a trace. His body was adorned with arrows from his comrades, sword gashes and most life threating was his head injury. He hit him pretty bad that caused him to fly over and hit his head on the nearby rock. His head was cut in one place and dark crimson blood was falling in his eye which gave Notch an advantage. Notch still could remember the gruesome scene of hitting him and staining rock with his blood after that Notch saw Herobrine fight bravely for his life with his weakened body as far as it pushed. He knew if Herobrine didn't fight back he would be trapped and he wouldn't see the light of the day ever again. 

All of the sudden a faint grain of power broke through the night and the bearded god sensed it. He perked all of his senses just to feel it again. It felt strangely familiar, but that feeling of familiarity was soon ignored and left abandoned by the man. The same feeling from before, not in his heart, but in his core, the center of his soul told him to go further into the darkened place. He obeyed this strange urge that his consciousness told him to and he walked down the forest's natural pathway. The more he walked the fainter the power was and everything around him spread. The area seemed like the boulder had passed through, broken branches and canopy of trees lied in front of him. Everything was smeared with thick crimson blood. The fingermarks and handprints were imprinted on the stone and grass looked like the pool of blood. 

He stood motionless his face blank without any trace of emotion. Nothing that could be read in those onyx black eyes of his. That strange feeling of quilty crawled itself in his heart creating a big hole in it. It reminded him that someone was missing near his side. It encouraged him more to walk further only to step on something soft and fragile..................

He lowered his eyes down and carefully as he realized who it was, his heart sank in pain and regret. Soon as he remembered what he did to him and his creations, feelings of pity and quilty were left alone as he materialized his sharp-edged diamond sword. 

 

"My opportunity to finish you off" He whispered through gritted teeth and anger flowed through them as poisonous venom. He gritted the sword handle a bit harder before he gave it a swing in the air and crashed it back down to the back of his brother who lied face first in the dirt. The sword was hilt down in him. The injured man let out a small moan which was his scream and last defense. The sound of it was heart-wrenching and painful to bear for him and then he pulled out the force driven sword from his brother's back. Another pained whimper. Notch's unfulfilled anger kept the idea of hurting him, but his heart, mind, and soul took another route and told him to stay still and not to harm him even further. 

He took another look down and observed him and he learned that Herobrine had held his remains of the sword the whole time. He gripped the handle of the broken sword as if he wanted to fight for his life even if he couldn't.  
He noticed the few arrows near the cut that was freshly made and Notch kneeled down and then he fully sat on the bloodied ground, staining his golden regalia.  
The bearded man's fingers traced down the dirty and torn shirt that revealed his gruesome wounds. Just the sight of them could provoke the bravest of the men.  
Notch got a hold of one of the arrows and gently tugged at them, as they stuck he used more of his strength to pull them out. Herobrine screamed silently 

" If you took that opportunity to come back to Aether, none of this would have happened. You could have had anything you wanted, but there's the thing I could not understand; What happened to you for all that evil to stain your heart?"

Notch stroked one of the reddish- brown strand of his hair near the cut that revealed a bit of his skull, gently he pulled it back to reveal his face. His eyes closed and relaxed, his mouth a bit agape, but there was no clean part of his face...It was all coated in his blood. 

" I can't get dispose of you-" Notch gently touched his hair again tracing the hair that wasn't near the cut -" I was thinking of that, pondering and wondering." Notch blinked a few times. " It's because I miss you, the real Herobrine that helped me create this long lied and vast world. Even if I banished you to the Nether, I knew what I would lose. I would of have lost the piece of me, a piece of my blood and my own family that I would ever have. I knew I would leave a scar on you that couldn't heal. Once I hoped you would return and ask for forgiveness, but I was mistaken, you did return and ask for an eternal battle."

His injured brother as if he was listening he would moan his muscles would spasm under the touch which Notch responded " I know it hurts. I know the pain, my pain and yours too. Whenever someone needed help against you they would team up and stand by me, while you....you took the whole world on your own and you would lose, because there was no one to support you or to keep you strong. Whenever we fought I would stare into your eyes only to see unmistakable fear and rejection in your eyes nothing more and nothing less." Notch sighed " In this time, this era you're just another bedtime story that keeps children in line."

The night was filled with shaky breaths and the white-eyed man opened his blood glued lips to take a fresh air which resulted in him coughing up the blood that long wanted to leave his mouth. He was weak, yes, but he was alive and in pain. He then hastily, like someone scared and chased him awake to struggle for breath, his vision blurred and Notch caught him by his waist and made him sit in his lap as he coughed more of thick and crimson blood. 

When he was finished he took in the raspy breaths and as he held him close his eyes stared half-way closed, blankly, like he was in sort of coma, but he registered each word he said, even if they came to him in whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

He wiped away his brother's blood from his fingers with his already dirt and blood stained cape. He threw a glance at him. Things had changed throughout the time. But now Notch didn't know what to do, his brother was in pain...Pain that was caused by him. Caused by him sending him to the Nether and then forgetting about him, leaving him to suffer alone. His brother's actions still lingered in his mind angering him, but he kept it controlled within his mind.

Things that are now never supposed to be this way. They shared enemies terms and that was enough proof for him to understand what had become of that soft soul once

 

The extraordinary being was not only cast to Nether to suffer in great pain, but he was tortured by none other than humans while Notch stood by and watched, not doing a single thing to stop his 'beloved' creations. They did something that could not be undone...The trust that was given, now shattered by the ones that protected them, and one who made his life worthwhile didn't take notice of this until it was far too late. His brother wasn't there for him when he needed him the most - When he was begging to set free. 

 

The sun would be rising soon and Notch wasn't sure as to what his next move would be. If someone was to find Herobrine, he would most likely be killed...A rather unfair situation to say the least. To let Notch live because he is god and to let Herobrine die because he was misunderstood and mislead...? The wounded man deserved respect just as much as he did.

"I've tried...little brother of mine." Notch smiled sadly as he thought of his long-forgotten thoughts and memories, which brought him a small feeling of happiness. It longed to return to his mind but was pushed aside, but now it was all flowing back to him, so there was no reason to stop it now.  
"It was a hard decision to make you know...I have tried to return you to your past self, but I was only reminded of the negative, awful memories that banished the joyful ones from my mind. I harbored hatred for you, even though you did not deserve it. My beloved little brother turned into the demon that people want dead..." 

Notch spoke to his brother, trying to make some sort of connection between their two minds. But it was useless. Since Herobrine was not concerned about making any sort of connection with him. Notch did his best to make some sort of link, but in the end, he was failing terribly. All he wanted now was to take away all of Hero's suffering. Notch could bring him to Aether, and punish him terribly for what he had done. He could take his power away, but even that seemed to be unfair. It was all so hard to take in. Notch bent down to his injured brother, picking up his battered sword. But he would never be ready to finish off his own brother, a piece of him would die, along with Herobrine.

"I'm going to do my best...to fix you. I just can't let you die like this. I know...you would never forgive me for this." Notch said his black eyes narrowing.

A pained sound of objection came from Herobrine, finally beginning to awaken. His body trembled from the intense pain, as he opened his eyes and did his best to inspect his surroundings. He felt an eerily strong presence, but he didn't know just where it was coming from. He tried to force himself to sit up, but the effort failed and he ended up falling flat on his back. His eyesight blurry and unfocused, with a low and long groan he fell back, emptying his body from the blood.

"You shouldn't have done that. " Notch said. "You are in no condition to move...!" Herobrine growled, before uttering out a response.  
" You, spiteful man. How dare you trek here? Go away!"  
Notch knew that he would be this angry (and scared). Even when he is injured and unable to move on his own, he would still somehow have the spirit in him to fight. Hero let out a silent growl from the pain of his injuries.  
"I know you hate me, but let me help you. Just this once, plea-"  
"I don't need your help, NOR do I want it." Hero managed to cut him off as he strained his voice.  
The bright sun was beginning to rise, making the darkness around the two begin to slowly disappear. Herobrine's body withered in agony as he let out a silent scream.  
"You're so very ungrateful. I found you mere hours ago and I showed you mercy like no other being did!" Notch narrowed his eyes down at him. Herobrine felt like they burnt in his skin, down his muscled and bones.  
"Why?" The white-eyed man asked simply.  
"It's...None of your business knowing why."  
Herobrine snickered and laughed throwing guttural coughs. " Notch showing signs of weakness"

Notch knew his small mind games and this time he won't play along, he will break through his thick head that he's going with him and going to be fixed and helped.  
"You arrogant fool. You miscoded lie." Notch angrily snapped back, as his black eyes seemed to glare towards him. The sun was now beginning to peak over the horizon in the distance.

Herobrine sighed, the words of his brother cutting deep into him. He was the same as those pathetic humans that seemed to adore him so much and lifted him to the Aether Skies. After all. He was a God, and Hero was. He was nothing. Notch waited for a next insult that would be thrown at him, but it never came. 

"Looks like you're beaten again...Not physically, but mentally." Notch said his anger still president, Herobrine sighed and went silent after giving this statement.  
"As always, you are weak," Notch said in mockery tone as Notch inched closer to his brother, putting a hand on his forehead and wiping away some of the still moist blood. " I..." Herobrine tried to answer, but he found himself unable to bring his silver tongue out at the moment, seemingly stuck in his mouth.

"Why are you doing this...?" Notch asked his anger ceased and disappeared " Why are you haunting them, harming them?"  
Herobrine rolled his eyes trying to inspect his surroundings and use his tactical wisdom to escape. " Tell me" Notch ordered.  
" You're my brother Hero, please answer."

 

"After all, I've done to your creations. You still consider me your brother..."He heard the soft answer that painfully rolled off of his blood-coated lips.  
Notch regretted having spoken these words. The bald man lifted his brother off the cold forest ground, whilst Herobrine moaned in agony. His body was quite scared and mangled and light.  
He was tense and his eyes closed waiting for the worst.   
"Calm yourself. No one is going to hurt you."   
Those calming words coming from his brother, his enemy. He missed them. Through all of those centuries, he hadn't felt this familiar warmth come to his heart... He had no other choice than to close his eyes and fall into the endless void he called a dream. Notch couldn't believe - The white-eyed terror seemed to suddenly...surrender. Maybe he had had enough of the repeated fights or perhaps he had spilled too much blood. He had killed many innocents in the past, and he did not regret it in the slightest.  
He wasn't going to change just yet. Herobrine gripped the cape of his brother whilst feeling another wave of pain go through his body. He was in a deep sleep, but even still, he could feel pain as well as he could whilst awake. Notch shushed him, and they disappeared into the Aether. He believed his brother would, perhaps, have another chance, and have a slim chance of changing his ways.

**Author's Note:**

> This also has another version of the chapter which you can find on DeviantArt.


End file.
